Madness of Duke Venomania
by Kelina Dawn Hearan
Summary: "Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for!" Hearing her screams were like music to his ears which drove him crazy with lust. Blood and sweat mixed together turn before long into drops of purple, staining the sheets with their 'reality' which only lasts in the very room. Based on the Madness of Duke Venomania by Akuno-P.


**A/N: If anyone found a similar story like this on deviantART 2 years ago, relax, it's just me lol. This is actually a rewrite, with just the characters substituted.**

 **Characters:**

 **Francis (France) as Gakupo (Duke Sateriasis Venomania)**

 **Emma (Belgium) as Luka (Lukana Octo)**

 **Sakura (fem!Japan) as Miku (Mikulia Greonio)**

 **Alice (fem!England) as Gumi (Gumina Glassred)**

 **Elizabeta (Hungary) as Meiko (Maylis Beelzenia)**

 **Arthur (England) as Kaito (Kachess Crim)**

 **Sorry for putting 2 England(s) here, but I just can't think of anyone more perfect! Q w Q**

 **Warning: There are hints of sexual themes since this song IS about lust, but no actual lemons kay? Q v Q So this is somewhat PG 15-ish.**

* * *

The echoes of the howling wind were the only sounds which could be heard in the dark, looming mansion. The unnerving silence dragged on until the sound of a creaky door opening broke it. From behind the large oaken doors, a young woman with black hair and curious eyes popped her head in and peered into the mansion. As if she was tugged by an invisible string, the woman slowly walked into the mansion and descended the stairs to a basement, where a duke reached out his impatient hands towards her.

"Come to me girl..." he said huskily with a sly smile. "Let's dance in this harem..."

Fiddling with the hem of the lacey dress Francis had gotten her to wear, Sakura watched as the duke bit the fingers of his gloves, pulling them off slowly one by one before pulling the entire glove off his hand. Dazed and unaware of her surroundings, Sakura's brown eyes watched mesmerised as the duke repeated the process on his other glove, leaving both of his hands exposed to the chilly night air.

"Now, shall we dance?" asked Francis with a smirk as he tied her wrists to the bedposts, doing the same with her ankles. He loomed over her and planted a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips, tasting her with his tongue. When they broke from the kiss, the duke stared into the beautiful brown pools with his lustful blue orbs, watching as a trail of saliva from their mouths connected them both.

Sakura didn't know why, but as if Francis had placed an enchantment over her, she lost all her senses and succumbed to his beck and call.

Tracing the outline of her chin with his forefinger, Francis' other hand toyed with the lace wound around the peasant's neck. Reaching towards her ear, the duke nibbled on her soft earlobe before whispering seductively in her ear, allowing the single sentence to echo again and again in her mind.

 _"Once the clothes come off, there will be no returning to reality..."_

* * *

"Ahh... Duke was so magical last night..." sighed one of the duke's many women.

"You're so lucky..." sighed another. "It will be a week until my turn..."

Combing her black strands with her fingers, the black-haired young woman sat quietly in the corner of the room the duke's harem of women reside in. She heard what the other women were talking about, but she didn't bother to join them in their pointless gossips.

"Sakura, come over here," called Emma as she gestured to where she and Elizabeta were seated beside the window. Getting up from her spot, she walked over to the two women, glancing down at what they intended to show her.

"Look," said Elizabeta as she pointed to a blonde walking into the duke's inviting arms. She had a proud, prestigious look on her face which melted away into nothing as she sank into the duke's embrace.

"Looks like we all have to push our 'time' with the duke back again..." stated Sakura with a straight face.

With that, the tailor, the peasant and the princess watched as the duke led the aristocrat into the mansion.

"Oh Alice..." Sakura sighed to herself with a smirk. "Finally, you have joined us in this harem..."

* * *

 _When Francis was all alone one day by a meadow, doing nothing but playing in the tall grass, thundering beats sounded and he saw two girls riding on a black thoroughbred in the meadow near him._

 _"A-Alice! Slow down- Ahh! My hairpin!" cried Sakura, reaching her hand out to her flower hairpin which flew off her head. Immediately, Alice tightened the reins and pulled the horse to a stop. "Whoa!" she commanded before turning to see where the hairpin had fallen. "Hold on Sakura, I'll go get your-"_

 _Before she could complete her sentence, Francis, who was sitting nearby had reached out Sakura's hairpin to her. Smiling happily, Sakura took her hairpin gratefully and fixed it back on her hair. "Thank you," she thanked. Francis gave the two girls a flirty wink, but before he could reply, Alice had kicked her horse's flanks and urged the thoroughbred into a steady trot. "Trot on!" she commanded, which the obedient horse complied._

 _"A-Alice! That was very rude!" protested Sakura. "He was just trying to help me!"_

 _"Sakura, don't you know who he is?" replied Alice in a dangerous tone. "He's the freak everyone in the town is mocking. The perverted frog. Pay him no heed, I feel disgusted with his presence."_

 _"But Alice!" Before Sakura could continue, Alice had urged the thoroughbred into a fast gallop, taking her breath away and making her cling on the other girl tighter._

 _Behind them, Francis felt a sharp pang in his heart._

* * *

With that memory burning brightly in his mind, Francis grinned as he pinned that very same girl against the wall, forcing her chin upwards to stare at those lustful blue eyes of his. That very girl who looked down upon him and made fun of him was wound around his pinky... Oh how he loved that feeling of dominance!

Those mesmerised green orbs stared up at him, in a trance and unaware of the current situation. Taking that as his advantage, Francis pressed his lips onto the soft lips he'd always wanted to taste. After pulling back, he looked at her face once more, grinning slyly. Though that was what he always wanted, he thirst for more... More! More! More!

Reaching lower, he took part of the soft flesh on her neck and nibbled it, leaving a hickey in its place. Looking over at his handy job with a satisfied look on his face, he continued leaving hickeys all over her neck and shoulders as Alice's slender fingers ran through his hair, stroking those beautiful blonde locks.

Unable to hold back anymore, Francis pushed Alice down onto the bed, hovering over her. Driven by lust, he reached forward and locked his lips harshly with hers while his hands ran up and down her body.

Hearing her screams were like music to his ears which drove him crazy with lust. Blood and sweat mixed together turn before long into drops of purple, staining the sheets with their 'reality' which only lasts in the very room.

 _"Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for!"_

* * *

Tapping his gloved fingers against the armrest of his throne, Francis let out a long sigh as he remembered his night with Alice, how she was completely under his control. Was that his revenge for the way she jeered and mocked him back then? Maybe so...

The sound of the main doors creaking lifted Francis from his throne, watching with greedy eyes as a blonde woman walked slowly towards him, hiding her face beneath her locks and her hands clasped together.

"How cute..." he cooed as he reached his hand out towards her. "Are you shy my little kitten?"

Instead of taking his hand, the woman fell onto Francis, making him laugh as he encircled his arms around her. "For a shy girl, you sure are hasty, my little kitten..." he said as he stroked her hair.

With her face buried in the duke's embrace, a hidden smirk broke out on the woman's face, unseen by the duke. "This is my chance..." she thought.

A loud scream broke from the lips of the duke, echoing in the halls as he took hasty steps away from the woman before him, clutching his chest tightly. Through the pain which clouded his vision, he saw what the woman was holding...

...A bloodstained dagger...

"So frog, have you had enough with the women around here?" asked the woman with a smirk before ripping off the blonde wig, revealing a mop of shorter blonde hair. Those green eyes which once held artifice in them glared daggers at the duke before him, making him appear more menacing before the duke. "Cause I'm taking my Sakura back in my arms!"

"You're that aristocrat!" exclaimed Francis as he choked on his blood which slowly seeped a deep shade of purple. "You're the one who swayed Sakura!"

"Just because she was nice enough and accepted you for who you are, it doesn't mean that she loves you..." spat Arthur coldly. "I'm glad that I've come to rescue her from your clutches."

At that, the feeling of being mocked and made fun of came washing over him like a wave, making him fall to the floor bursting out in hysterical sobbing.

"My sister disappeared as well," growled Arthur as he kicked the fallen man with the heel of his boot. "You have her, don't you frog?"

With a smug smirk crawling onto his face, Arthur watched in satisfaction as the man he loathed writhed and wriggled like a worm beneath his feet.

* * *

In the room where the women reside, all the duke's arts were broken and the women came to their senses, all confused and frightened.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Elizabeta to no one in particular as she rubbed her temples.

"I... I don't know..." replied Emma, picking at the clothes they were wearing in a confused manner. "Why are we all wearing this?"

Looking about the room, the women all tried desperately to find an exit from the room they were trapped in, until the black-haired peasant called out. "Look! I've found the stairs!" called Sakura as she began descending the stairs, holding onto Alice's wrist tightly. "Alice, let's go!"

Upon reaching the main hall, Sakura froze in her path at the sight of the Francis lying in a pool of purple with Arthur standing over him. "Arthur!" she called, catching his attention and making him turn towards the familiar voice.

"Sakura! Alice!" he called back just as Franics let out a groan. Heeling him with his boot, Arthur raised his hand and pointed at the open main doors. "You two! Get out of here! I'll take care of this frog! Get all the women and leave this place!"

Heeding his orders, Sakura ran to the exit, but upon reaching the oaken door, she looked back worriedly to where Arthur was with Francis. "But Arthur!" called Sakura worriedly.

"Run Sakura! Run!" cried Arthur when she looked back at him. Following his orders, she ran out of the mansion of the devil. All the other girls followed her lead, fleeing the mansion, including Alice.

"Alice! Wait!"

Hearing his strained voice calling out to her, Alice stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Francis, giving him a disgusted, downcast look.

"I haven't told you yet!" he confessed. "That I love you!"

At that, Alice's eyes widened in surprise, but it wasn't long before she shifted back to those downcasting green orbs once more. Lifting her chin up, she walked defiantly out of the mansion, her heels clacking against the marble floors, leaving Francis behind with Arthur ready to drive the blade into his heart from behind.

Sensing that Arthur was behind him, Francis got up slightly and tackled the other man down with all his remaining strength. Having the breath knocked out of him, Arthur was shocked as he looked up at Francis leaning down to whisper in his ear seducingly.

 _"Now, shall we dance?"_


End file.
